Prompts
by zosanlaw
Summary: Sanji can't speak English to save his life and Zoro misunderstands him all the time. Story evolving on the basis of prompts received. No prompts, no update!
1. Transfer Student Sanji 1

_**Anon said: Can you make a prompt about sanji where he is a transfer student from France (or something idc) and isn't good/ confident in his speaking skills and is always around Nami because she's the only one who understands him. So there's a lot of miscommunication between him and zoro and zoro thinks sanji hates him but sanji actually thinks zoro is hot lol.**_

Grandline High is the most famous school in the world. A school for the stand-outs, prodigies or misfits. The only school where theoretical knowledge was not given as much importance as extra curricular and practical knowledge.

The graduated students from the school were known to have achieved great heights in every stream imaginable. You didn't need a lot to get admitted, you just had to show how much you have worked for your dream, how dedicated you are towards it and how interesting you are.

The board, which chooses you, had never once shown their face to the public; no one knew who owned the school,who managed the admissions, or who the principal was.. You needed to have done something terribly wrong to meet them, and those who did, had left the school in the following couple of hours, refusing to talk to anyone who tried.

Sanji was 17. But he knew his dream - a rare specimen. Many of his friends had no idea what they were doing in life. But he did. He wanted to explore the ocean, find out its secrets, enjoy its calm, battle its storm and when the time came, be buried in it. His father always said that he was a curious little fuck. That he was too serious for his age. But every time, Sanji noticed the hint of adoration and pride in his eyes.

When Sanji applied to GLH for his graduation years, he had been scared of not getting accepted. His first language was Tchach, a very rare language that very few outsiders understood. He knew borderline English, though he knew it was broken and every time he spoke, he knew everything from his pronunciation to basic grammar screamed wrong. And if he ever tried reading an English novel, he found that he barely understood a single line. Even kids' story books were impossible.

But when he received his letter of acceptance, he was surprised to find that the reply was in Tchach, not English. It said that he had been accepted into the school. Another bit of paper came with it - handwritten, the writing was smooth and flowy, and this was also in Tchach. It said that not being able to speak or write English fluently was not something to be worried about. He should be proud of knowing his mother tongue and English was just a medium of exchange. He would understand better when he joined the school.

Sanji had felt utterly relaxed after reading that. But now, he was standing at the entrance of the school, watching the massive castle like building and he felt agitated. The driver who drove his cab had been unable to understand the destination that Sanji mentioned and it was not until Sanji had shown her the school insignia that she understood where it was Sanji wanted to go.

The small incident had been enough to ruffle his feathers and he was doubtful again. What if whoever wrote that letter just wanted him to join the school and didn't care about Sanji's well being until and unless they got the admission fee?

"Sanji?" A friendly voice called out to him from the side and he turned to look at a beautiful young girl hurrying towards him, red hair tied in a loose pony and black sweater with with black jeans and boots making her look tall and slender. She gave off a friendly aura and was smiling warmly, making Sanji smile back.

He never had been one to resist smiling at beautiful ladies.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Oh thank goodness. I thought maybe I'd missed you. Professor Robin would have sued me. Anyways," she came to a halt, catching her breath before speaking again, standing straight and confident "Welcome to Grandline High. I am the class representative and your guide, Nami Mikan. I'm here to give you a small tour, come with me."

She motioned to the inside of the gates and took off at a brisk pace and Sanji followed her, hurriedly. At the inner gate, she asked Sanji to sign in at the register. "You need to confirm your arrival. Leave your luggage here. They will send it directly to the dorm. You don't have to carry it around for the tour."

She then turned around to start talking to the man at the gate and that is when Sanji realised that all this time, she had been talking to him in Tchach, not English. No wonder Sanji felt comfortable. Following her command, he set down all his luggage except the college bag that contained his camera, a couple of novels, his passport, and other important documents.

Nami gave him a very good tour of the whole university. She didn't keep him limited to the high school block. She took him to the cafeteria, the ice cream parlours, the various other stores all run by the students in the university. She showed him the different college blocks -engineering, doctorate, arts, commerce- she took him to the sports centre - it contained everything from basic gymming facilities, wrestling halls, squash, badminton, swimming -to the most simple concentration rooms for games like chess and the sauna.

They next visited the mini museum. Nami didn't spend too much time there, she said it was like a personal museum, it contained exhibits from every student who had ever been in the school. No one was left out. The board had thought it was a good way of building confidence and showcasing even the simplest talents.

Sanji was glad he had arrived in the morning, because by the time they were done, it was almost sun down and they were both chatting and eating hotdogs as they walked to their final destination - the dorms. In this short time, Sanji had understood a lot about Nami, she was smart, fast, liked to get things done on time and hated slacking off. She knew the rules of the university like the back of her hand and she was multilingual. He also came to know that she had a girlfriend whom she adored and that had led to a very simple revelation that the school was supportive of all castes, sects, religions, genders, sexualities, skin and other demographics.

Sanji felt like he already had a good friend.

"The dorms are divided according to age groups to avoid bullying and ragging," Nami said as they signed into yet another gate. "We are in dorm 8. It's basically for us rebellious raging teens." She winks as she walked with him up the road to a building at the end, the number 8 painted on its wall.

"So, I was told your English is quite poor?" she asked, bringing up the issue that Sanji was so scared of discussing.

"Well, yes," he admitted, looking sideways at her to see her reaction.

"Okay, well, you might have noticed that we are not short on people who don't speak fluent English?"

"I did," Sanji nodded; it had made him feel better.

"Good. So don't worry, you'll fit right in. But you will need to sit for customary English lessons. They will teach you to speak enough to understand and communicate with others, okay?"

Sanji nodded, feeling more of the weight lifting off him, grinning at Nami. She grinned back and directed him into the dorm, opening the gate for him and Sanji enters, feeling awkward that it was girl who was holding the gate open for him.

There was a green haired receptionist sitting on a comfortable looking chair, and she looked up when Nami and Sanji walk towards her. "Well, if it isn't my favourite girl! How ya doin' Nami?"

"I'm great Kokoro. How are you? This is Sanji by the way, he's new."

Sanji understood very little of the conversation, seeing as to how they spoke in English. He heard his name though so he smiled warmly at the elderly lady. She grinned back and said something to him, to which Nami replied.

They continued talking for a couple of minutes more before the receptionist started typing on her screen, she then spoke a single word: "Zoro."

Nami nodded and turned to look at Sanji. "You have room 25, your roommate is Zoro. He's a good friend of mine."

Sanji nodded at all the information. "Thank you so much," he whispered as she pointed him to sign on more papers.

"That's alright."

The receptionist smiled at him too and handed him a card key, his name written on it in beautiful cursive.

"Thank you," he said, in English, his accent so thick and heavy that he was sure that the lady didn't understand a word he said but she seemed to get the gist and nodded.

"Floor two then, Sanji. I believe your stuff is already up there. Zoro might be expecting you."

They moved to the elevator and Sanji noticed a near deserted common room. Nami noticed this and informed him that since the new session didn't start for another 4 days, not many students had returned to the boarding. Standing in the elevator, Nami and Sanji exchanged their contact details and Nami told him he was free to contact her whenever he wanted to.

The ding announced their arrival on the second floor and the duo made their way to the fifth room on the right. Nami knocked smartly, "Zoro? Your roommate is here."

Sanji heard someone respond and there was a small sound of boot shuffling before the door clicked open to reveal a topless, fairly muscled boy with green hair, tan skin, and an expression of mild interest painted over his face.

Words escape Sanji's lips before he can stop, "fuck, you're hot!"

The words, for someone used to listening to English phonetics, would sound harsh. Somewhat like a sudden throw of a knife to cut rocks or like the epiglottis was taking a little more force than necessary to say those words, even in Tchach. A racist would call it German, only cruder and harsher and to Zoro, of course, that is exactly how it sounded.

Looking offended, he raised a brow before speaking, "excuse me?"

His English came out fluent, though with a touch of another accent and Sanji started, realising how he might have sounded just two seconds ago. He looked at Zoro aghast, then at Nami who was looking at him with wide eyes, clearly having understood what he said but unsure of intervening. He looked back at Zoro, mouth agape, feeling his defences gear up.

"Nothing," he said, this time in English and again, the accent was so heavy that it made no sense to Zoro. Sanji looked around the well-built boy to see that yes, his stuff was indeed set up inside.

"Excuse me," he muttered, making Zoro's face look even more confused as he slid in, avoiding touching Zoro, feeling embarrassed and bad about his language.

Zoro looked at the blond enter, then at Nami who was smiling. She shook her head, "his English is weak. Weaker than I expected of course. But he will be fine. He understands tit bits. Just take good care of him. I'll come again in 3 hours, let's eat together."

 ** _Tbc_**

 **Notes:**

 **Thanks to my beta - Dangit (AO3), thirdtotheleft (ffn)**

 ** _To read a continuation, drop a prompt on my tumblr - ZoSanLaw. I'm afraid without that, the story has no heading._**

 ** _Or in the reviews section._**

 ** _That reminds me.. do drop a review, I love reading em!_**


	2. Transfer Student Sanji 2

_**Anon said: For your prompt: Sanji unpacking, Zoro trying to be helpful. More misunderstandings?**_

 _Note: not beta'd._

Sanji looked around the small living area as Zoro and Nami talked in English behind him. He was feeling left out already and to top it all, he couldn't believe that he just blurted out the first thing that came to his mind when he saw the green haired boy. He was lucky that he spoke in Tchach and not in a language that the other guy understood though it didn't really contribute in making the whole situation any less embarrassing. He hoped Nami wouldn't tell Zoro what he had said.

Turning around, he saw the other two still talking, looking into their mobiles and discussing something. Nami caught his eye and she smiled at him before returning to the conversation between her and Zoro. Sanji looked at his bags set near the quaint sofa, thinking about what to do next. He should unpack. He looked around again. The room had a sink and induction stove set up on a simple marble stand with a cabinet and a standard fridge at the very end.

Picking out the bag that contained the home cooked sweets and snacks, he approached the kitchen corner of the room and started unloading his stuff. There were chocolates, pickles, half boiled fries, all sorts of candies, simple cakes and a freshly picked fruits. Zeff had packed this bag and had told Sanji he would send items regularly via post. Looking at them, Sanji felt a small pull in his heart. He had never before been away from Zeff for longer than a day.

He set up everything in the surprisingly almost empty fridge. There were around two dozen cans of beer stashed in the bottom rack and a few eggs in the holder on the right but other than that, nothing. Finished with making the fridge look fuller, he turned to start unpacking his other things when he saw Zoro leaning on the sofa next to his luggage and smiling at him.

"Hey," he extended his arm as Sanji walked forward, "I'm Zoro."

Sanji took the offered hand and the two exchanged a formal shake, "I'm Sanji." That was probably the only sentence Sanji could speak in a discernible accent.

"Need unpacking help do you?" Zoro spoke in Tchach, in such a heavy slang that Sanji almost didn't realise he was speaking it, not to forget the jumbled words.

"Uh…" Sanji wondered if maybe Zoro understood a little Tchach in which case, he definitely understood what Sanji had said at the door and Sanji reddened instantly. "You understand Tchach?" he stuttered, hating himself for messing up his own language.

Zoro looked a little lost before he pulled out his phone, unlocked it and held it out for Sanji. The blond took it hesitantly, yet curiously and saw that Zoro was using an app with the Grand Line Insignia on it. There were two blocks, one where Zoro had written a sentence in English and Sanji saw the Tchach translation in the lower block.

Ah!

Sanji looked up at Zoro, a little surprised as he returned the cell. That was quite sweet of him. He smiled at Zoro, suddenly feeling much better and saw the other boy relax too.

"Uhh…" Sanji faltered for a moment, then pointed to his luggage and said, "bedroom?" He felt uncomfortable almost instantly as he realised his accent totally mutilated the word. But Zoro nodded understandingly and picked up one of the bags and motioned at Sanji to follow who picked the second bag and did.

Zoro opened one of the doors and Sanji halted in his steps as he saw a bathroom inside instead of the bedroom. Did he speak so bad that 'bedroom' ended up sounding like 'bathroom'? Zoro suddenly turned to him and pointed inside, his ears a little red as he spoke, "This is the bathroom." then walked sideways to open a second door to reveal their common bedroom, "This, is the bedroom." He said and walked in.

Sanji stood there, slightly flabbergasted. He shook his head and entered the room, realising that Zoro had probably pointed out the necessities instead of waiting for Sanji to ask for it specifically. That was good.

Zoro had switched on the lights and Sanji set down his bag for a moment, taking in the room's settings. There were two single beds set on the opposite walls, the room quite spacious. There were two study tables and two attached almirahs, multiple cabinets and two different windows. There was an AC set at the top of the common wall and a fan on the ceiling.

It looked quite… dormy. Little privacy but then he did opt for a double room instead of single.

Zoro suddenly started speaking and Sanji looked at him, not understanding a word but Zoro had pointed to the free bed and then to his made one and Sanji guessed he was just stating the obvious and saying that the other bed was his.

Sanji nodded and moved his luggage to his bed and started to unpack. He started with cleaning the whole area, the desk, the bed, the almirah, laying down the sheets and setting wax papers on the base of the almirah shelves before unpacking his clothes, shoes, undergarments and slippers onto them. He next set up his novels, new diary, his favourite pens, pencils and colors, English dictionary and other eatables that were to be kept in the room.

All the while he unpacked, Zoro sat on his own bed, going through his Instagram or chatting with Usopp, looking up occasionally in case the new guy needed any help.

Sanji picked up his toiletries and headed to deliver the last contents of his luggage to the bathroom when Zoro called out to him. He turned around to see Zoro furiously typing into his mobile for a few seconds before he started speaking, reading the words on his translator "side left slipping, right side cabinet lose. Left mine, sharing it?"

Sanji stared at Zoro, realising for the first time that this is probably how he sounded when he spoke in English with others and was hit with a rush of insecurities. He nodded at Zoro and tried to smile but he was sure he looked scandalised because Zoro suddenly looked uncomfortable.

Not wanting the awkwardness to extend, Sanji walked out the room and headed to the bathroom, keeping to the right to avoid slipping on the floor. No sooner had he set his foot in, he felt it slide unceremoniously, making him gasp as his hand instinctively grabbed on to the cabinet on the left, his toiletries clattering on the floor. The cabinet however, came lose the moment Sanji touched it, doing nothing to pause the fall, rather accelerating it.

Zoro jumped at the sudden cry and the noise of different cracks and things falling. He hurried out the room to the bathroom to find his new roommate lying flat on his back, blinking at nothing, looking dazed, surrounded by various broken bottles of soaps, shampoos, towels, trimmer, a box of condoms and the cabinet seemed to have trapped a bony arm under it.

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **Drop a prompt on tumblr or in the review section for continuation. Seriously, I have no heading. Suggest me what to write next!**_

 _ **Reviews are much appreciated!**_


	3. Transfer Student Sanji 3

_**Anon said: How about something like Zoro gets freaked out that Sanji might be hurt so he gets chopper and that leads to meeting the rest of the crew?**_

"Damnit," Zoro mutters, immediately heaving the cabinet off of Sanji's arm, "are you alright?" He asks, bending low next to the blonde who looked at him in a daze.

When he didn't respond, Zoro pulled out his cell and called Chopper, keeping the phone on speaker while waiting for the young girl to answer as he tries to clear some of the mess using a stray towel.

"Hi Zoro!" Chopper's feminine voice spoke through the speaker. Zoro heard more voices talking behind her and realised the girl must be hanging out with Luffy and Usopp again.

"Hey Chop. Do you mind coming up here? My roommate slipped on the floor and I think he hurt his arm.. And head."

"What!?" Chopper squeaked, "I'll be there in a minute Zoro! Put an ice pack on his hand till then!"

Chopper cut the call and Zoro left the phone on the floor as he crouched next to the blond. "Hey," he patted Sanji's face, making him groan and look at Zoro more clearly. "Think you can walk?"

Unease settled over Zoro when the blonde didn't reply but just stared at him again. Without thinking, he grabbed the blonde's shoulder and made him sit up - the boy barely had any weight on him. He slung the uninjured arm over himself and grabbed the boy's waist and started to rise. Sanji seemed to understand and got up too, arm still slung over Zoro's shoulder, the hand gripping on the limb, as if scared of falling.

They walked to the sofa in the living room and Zoro deposited Sanji there and ran to the fridge to grab the icetray. He fished through the nearby cabinets and found a small old polybag. Cracking out the cubes from the ice tray, he filled the bag with seven to eight cubes and tied the bag shut. He approached Sanji and held the hand the blond was staring at intensely, pushing up the sleeve of the sweatshirt, noticing a red bruise forming midway of wrist and elbow.

Tensed, Zoro set the ice pack on the area. Sanji gasped and almost pulled his hand out from under it but Zoro had a strong grip on it.

"I told you to keep to the right." Zoro said, looking at Sanji accusingly. "Can't you tell the difference?"

Sanji obviously didn't understand him but Zoro's tone made him scrunch his nose. Before he could speak however, the door burst open and Chopper hurried in with Luffy, Usopp and Nami at her heels.

"Where is he? Where is he?" Chopper fretted before noticing the new comer staring at her from the couch. She hurried over to him, Zoro moving aside to let chopper take his place.

Chopper was the youngest in the group, just 15 years old and the cutest human possibly alive. She was wearing a simple A line dress that reached just below her knees and matching sneakers, her short brunette hair framing her sweet features with soft curls. She leaned in on Sanji, removing the ice pack and holding his arm gently in her long dexterous fingers.

"What happened exactly?" She asked, hand moving down to rotate Sanji's wrist.

"He slipped on the bathroom floor and the cabinet somehow fell on his arm. I think he hurt his head too. He was looking all dazed." Zoro said, standing near the sofa hand.

Nami walked around the couch and sat down next to Sanji, who looked relieved when he saw her and suddenly started speaking really fast, his words sounding mushed together. Everyone stared, even Chopper as he talked and when he was finally done, Nami and much to everyone's surprise, Luffy, burst out laughing. Nami clapped Sanji on his back and said something in response making Sanji's eyes widen while Luffy kept on laughing loudly.

"What? What? What did he just say?" Usopp piped in, making everyone look at him instead.

"Zoro!" Luffy gasped from his side, " Zoro confused the right and left again!"

Chopper shook her head, snickering softly. Getting back to her job, she tapped Sanji softly on his elbow and moved the forearm, bending it, "does this hurt?" She asked.

Nami translated what Chopper said and Sanji shook his head.

"Okay, now?" Chopper rotated the wrist again and Sanji shook his head again, "good. It's not even a sprain. Though this area" she probed on the bruise, " will hurt. So I'm giving you some anti inflammatory and an antacid."

Sanji nodded once Nami was done translating. Chopper stood up straight and bent Sanji's head a little, so that he was looking at his crotch and his messy hair fell on the sides, hiding his face, "where does it hurt?" She asked.

Sanji raised his arm, feeling around the very back of his skull. Chopper hummed as she set to work. As she did, Luffy sprawled himself on Sanji's other side. Lanky, short for his age and cheery, Luffy was the head of the student council. His grades were par excellence and he aced in every stream. He was the friendliest guy in the group and the cause of envy for many on campus.

Behind him, Usopp stood with a malicious looking Zoro. Tall, long nosed and intelligent, Usopp was known to be the diplomatic Pinoccio of the school. He skipped lessons, made atrocious excuses, cracked jokes and recited poems and fables of his own making. Right now, he was trying to tell Zoro how to differentiate left from the right.

"It's very simple Zoro, raise you hands like this," he rose his arms infront of him, palms facing away and the thumbs joining in the middle, making a topless rectangle. "See? This right angle on the left hand looks like an L. L for left. Easy innit?"

Once Chopper was done shining a torch into Sanji's eyes and asking him a few questions, she stepped back, "You have a concussion, seems like you fell really hard. You already have a huge bump. Get some sleep and I'll give you a medicine for nausea and headache."

"Yes yes Chopper, he will have his rest. Let's take him out for dinner first!" Luffy slung his arm over Sanji's shoulder and grinned at him.

"I'm Luffy by the way!" He said, in Tchach and Sanji grinned at him. Luffy's accent was foreign but he definitely knew Tchach and Sanji was glad he already met another person who understood his language.

"I'm Sanji" he beamed back.

"I know, Nami was telling us all about you when Zoro called her," Luffy pointed to Chopper who was busy searching for medicines in her bag while Nami told her to calm down. "Her name is Chopper, we call her Chop and that's Usopp," he pointed behind his back to the longnose who looked over at the mention of his name and waved.

Sanji returned the wave and looked on the side, his eyes meeting with Zoro's for a second before returning his attention to Luffy. When he had first fallen, Sanji had thought that maybe Zoro had messed up the directions on purpose, wanting to make fun of him. But then the way the other boy had reacted when he saw Sanji sprawled on the floor changed his opinion.

Poor lad was directionally challenged.

"We were thinking of eating out, would you like to join us? Chop says you need to rest but I don't see any harm?"

Not wanting to miss dinner or the opportunity of making friends, Sanji agreed readily.

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **Drop a prompt in the review/comment section or on my tumblr - zosanlaw for continuation.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for the feedback! I love it when I get reviews. Please drop some if you liked the chapter!**_


	4. Transfer Student Sanji 4

_**Anon said: what if they're having dinner together and Sanji orders some of his home country's food at a dining place there. He thinks he can cook it better.**_

 _ **Catscat1223 said: hope Sanji brings some of the food he brought with him to this, everyone would love it!**_  
 _ **I wonder if Ace would know Tchach too?**_

 _ **Jimmywren13 said: Could you have Perona join them when they go out to eat. Perona being like a sister to Zoro. The two of them play fighting and arguing and Sanji mistakenly thinking she's Zoro's girlfriend**_

"Where are we going to eat?" Sanji asks Nami.

"Nowhere special.. There's a canteen down the road. You get all sorts of food there and it's pretty decent."

They were all walking down the stairs, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Chopper had bandaged Sanji's arm and while she did, Luffy had decided to ransack the fridge.

The glee on the boys face to find anything other than beer in the fridge was indescribable. He had picked up the first thing he could lay hands on - home baked cake - and had almost ripped off the wax paper cover when Zoro realised what he was doing.

Luffy was currently booing in Zoro's ear, complaining about the older guy snatching the treat and locking the fridge.

Usopp had his arm slung on Chopper's shoulders and the two were discussing the latest manga releases, excited voices drifting over all others as they discussed future possibilities of a certain long running one, " he is intelligent, he will know how to deal with it. I bet he persuades them to use clones instead of going to the wedding themselves."

When they crossed the lobby and were almost out the door, Kokoro said something to them and everyone - except Sanji - replied in unison. Once out the dorm, Sanji asked Nami what Kokoro had said.

"She said to be back by 10. That's the dorm timing… You need to be back by ten night. But you can leave by five morning. It's honestly the only time we spend in here when the school actually starts. You'll love it here, it's always busy, not a free moment!"

As they walked down the road, Nami and Sanji chatted more and Nami informed him even more about the place. The basement of dorm 10 was rumoured to be haunted and there was a light always glowing in The dark, despite no electricity branch provided to it. Nami pointed it out and Sanji could just make out a faint yellow glow coming from the basement window of the building.

It was getting dark outside and the street lamps were being switched on. The group littered out the gates and Luffy headed the group to a comfortable looking canteen, not 400 metres away.

"Have you thought of a part time job, Sanji? To keep up with the living expenses?" Nami asked.

"I did. I was thinking of cooking? Maybe in one of these canteens itself? I'm sure some of them would have some vacancies."

Nami hummed as they entered the haunt. Sanji looked around in interest while walking upto the counter with everyone. Metal band posters, skull portraits, aesthetic pictures of witches in the woods or wildlife like crows, foxes and bugs like spider draped the wall. There were rickety old chairs and tables set up in a circular formation. The lighting was bright and white, illuminating every corner and giving a very gothic feel to the place.

A huge poster of the Addams Family was hanging behind the counter which seemed to be deserted. Luffy dinged the bell kept next to a lone notepad and pen.

A door on the side opened and a girl, the same age as Sanji glided in, looking at the customers for a moment with a bored expression before pure glee replaced it.

"You guys!" She exclaimed, flipping the board and entering the customers area before flinging herself onto Zoro. Sanji stared at the pretty young girl, clad in black, hugging Zoro tightly, the boy returning the hug with equal fervor. Luffy and Chopper started complaining about wanting a hug too and Nami laughed while Usopp was busy taking a picture of the two on his phone.

Sanji didn't understand what the others were saying to each other but when the girl planted a kiss on Zoro's cheek, making the boy blush furiously, Sanji guessed she was Zoro's girlfriend. He suddenly felt like a stone had been placed on his stomach. He didn't understand why and thought that maybe it was the nausea Chopper mentioned.

Perona was leading everyone to one of the circular tables, talking non stop. She had a very high, shrill voice that hurt Sanji's ear a little. He sat down between Nami and Usopp when everyone took their seats. This is where the girl noticed him. She looked at him and said something.

"Oh, my bad." Luffy quipped. He was sitting opposite Sanji and spoke in Tchach,"Sanji, this is Perona, she runs the canteen and is a very good friend of ours." Luffy then turned to Perona and said,"This is Sanji. Zoro's new roommate."

"What? Wasn't Ace Zoro's roommate!?" She asked, eyeing Sanji. It made him feel a little uncomfortable.

"Yeah, Ace will be in another dorm this year, he's in college now." Zoro said.

"Ooohhhhhh! That is great! And look at him! He is so cute!" Perona leaned in and squeezed Sanji's cheeks between her finger and thumb.

Sanji looked shocked at the sudden attention and Nami laughed at his expression when Perona left his cheeks and stood straight again. "Anyways, I have no cooks, you guys. No one is back. So it'll be instant noodles and limewater for everyone, alright?"

Fallen faces suddenly loomed on the table, Luffy looking crestfallen. Sanji stared in puzzlement as Perona blistered.

"Don't make that face! How could you refuse my instant noodles and limE?"

"We aren't refusing.. We just wanted more." Luffy looked at her with huge puppy eyes.

As they quarreled, Sanji tapped Nami's hand, wanting to understand what was happening. "She doesn't have any cooks," Nami explained, "we only get to have instant noodles."

"I can cook!" Sanji suggested, " if she doesn't mind ofcourse!" Sanji added.

Nami hummed, then turned to Perona who was facing the complains of everyone on the table, "Perona, Sanji here has been a cook. He says he could cook for us."

Everyone turned to stare at Sanji with a look of surprise as well as thankfulness. Perona eyed him calculatively.

"I don't have much in stock," she said. "But alright, c'mon."

Nami made to stand with Sanji but he refused her to join him, smiling at her and following Perona through the door she had entered from. The kitchen was one place where he didn't need translators. Since he didn't have to cook a particular order, Sanji would be free to cook all and as he wanted.

The kitchen was clean, Sanji thought that Perona was probably behind it's sparkly state. He walked over to the fridge and took out the marinated chicken, carrots and diced onions. He then headed to the small store to extract rice and spices, noticing Perona taking out the same ingredients he did, but in larger quantity.

"Sanji is very quite, isn't he?" Chopper said. She had taken the seat emptied by the blonde.

"Not really," Nami frowned down at the aspiring doctor. "He just doesn't speak English. I'm sure he'll catch up soon though. It has to be weird for him to not talk."

"He still seems shy." Luffy added.

"Well, he is new."Nami agreed.

The door of the haunt opened and everyone turned to watch a freckled boy with medium black hair walk in. He was wearing a red tank top and black jeans, right arm wrist clad in various bracelets and a choker looped around his neck. Ace, Luffy's brother, was the heartthrob of the entire University.

Everyone was on their feet in a moment and rushing to meet him. Luffy got there first and hugged his brother tightly, howling with joy while the others surrounded the older boy too.

"Alright, that's enough!" Ace chuckled, patting Luffy on his back. "It's nice to see you again too!"

"Where've you been Ace? Why didn't you come home? Gramps was so angry. Dad didn't care…"

"Christ! Let me breathe!" Ace huffed, trying to get luffy's death grip off him. When he finally succeeded, Luffy pulled him over to their table eagerly.

"Garp was pissed that you left. You wouldn't believe it! He was threatening to write you off his will!"

"I'm not surprised," Ace grinned, sitting down next to his brother.

"Where did you go? You could have atleast informed one of us." Nami said pushing Zoro off his chair to take the seat next to Ace.

The Raven head grinned at her, "I just wanted to leave. I lived with them for a week, what more do they want?"

"You're avoiding the question, Ace." Zoro grumbled, pinching Nami near her armpit to get her off his seat.

"Yes, I am."

Before anyone could continue questioning the older man, the door on the sides opened again and Sanji and Perona walked out. Sanji was carrying three trays- two in his hands and one on his head while Perona was carrying one.

A waft of the freshly cooked food hit everyone, making their mouths water as the two set up the trays on the table. Sanji forced Perona to take a seat and everyone tucked in instantly, not caring about how hot the food was.

Sanji had cooked fried rice with chicken and carrots, accompanied by simple onion soup. It tasted like heaven and everyone sighed the moment the food touched their tastebuds.

"This is delicious!" Chopper exclaimed through a mouthful of soup and everyone hummed in excited agreement.

Sanji was filled with happiness when he saw everyone enjoy their meal. He loved it when people stopped talking to eat what he had cooked. He considered it the best compliment a chef could ever receive. He felt someone tug on his sweatshirt and looked down to see Nami beaming up at him.

"Where is your plate?" She asked.

"It's in the kitchen, my dear… I better.."

Sanji smiled at her, then headed back to the kitchen. He headed to the pot still kept on the stove and picked up a plate and fork on the way. Reaching the gas, he kept the plate on the counter and leaned the pot on the side, using his fork to scavenge every tiny morsel of food. He was a good cook, not once had he cooked food that resulted in the ingredients sticking to the bottom. But in cases like today, when he cooked a lot, a little extra food was always cooked and Sanji was not going to let that go down the drain.

Emptying the contents into his plate, he sighed and leaned against the counter, eating in silence. He liked this… He liked the peace. He hadn't had a single moment alone since he boarded the flight that morning and right now, in the sanctity of the clean kitchen, Sanji felt comfortable and whole.

"Excuse me?"

Sanji looked up from his plate to the kitchen door, noticing a rather tall guy with black hair and freckles smiling at him.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted your thoughts. Just wished to compliment the chef." He said, in Tchach, raising an empty plate in the air. I

Sanji smiled at man, "no, you aren't interrupting." He replied. "Thank you."

"Not an issue," said Ace as he made his way across to Sanji, "been a while since I ate something so delicious." He placed his plate in the sink and stood next to Sanji. "I'm Ace, Luffy's brother."

"I'm Sanji, Zoro's new roommate."

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **Prompts prompts! Shower me with em here or on my tumblr (zosanlaw).**_

 _ **Reviews are much appreciated!**_


End file.
